What if Goku met Gine
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: This story fallows no particular plot, this is my take on the question 'What if goku met his mother, Gine', enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Heres my next DBS/Z/KAI fanfic…ever. Shocking i know :P Lets get started. Enjoy.**

* * *

**We start our story in the deep void of space where we see a space pod flying through the sky passing planets left, right and center. Unbeknownst to anyone on earth a saiyen was inside…this is the tale of how Goku met his mother.**

* * *

It was sunny on the planet and as usual Goku and Vageta were training with Whis in Beerus' home world. But those who were present on earth consisted of Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillen, Eighteen, Marin, Piccolo, etc.

Suddenly a explosion was heard in a field a few hundred miles from where they were. Piccolo was the first to notice the power level and was surprised it was so low.

"Gohan did you feel that?" Piccolo asked.

"i feel it too" Trunks said.

"Lets go check it out" Gohan stated as he and the others flew off.

Meanwhile at Beerus' home world, Goku and Whis were sparring when Goku felt something…odd, it was a power level yes but it was unfamiliar to him. This caused Goku to be wide open and to be punched in the chest.

**"**Owww" Goku said holding his chest.

"While you are an expert fighter you still leave yourself open for more attacks" Whis stated.

(back to earth)

"This is where the crash site was" Trunks said looking around. Suddenly the pod opened up revealing a female saiyen. She was wearing the traditional saiyen armor but her face showed no destructive intent.

"I was told my son landed here, please take me to him" the unknown saiyen told them. Piccolo didn't know how to respond.

"Fallow us" Trunks said. They flew off to the others back on the lookout.

(Back to beerus' home world)

"I feel it" Vageta states while Goku nods, with Beerus and Whis noticing how the two were distracted while Whis sighs.

"Lets go back to earth, i feel like everyone is in danger" Goku states as they speed off to earth.

(Back on earth)

"Tell me…who are you?" Gohan asked.

"Its a long story but to keep things brief…i'm the mother of Kakarot" Gine said.

With the look out in view, the z fighters were there in no time flat. As everyone landed the others noticed someone new that they never met before. Not a short time later Goku and Vageta teleported back to the look out.

When Goku noticed the other saiyen with them he suddenly remembered who she was.

"M-Mother?" Goku exclaimed.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**hope y'all enjoyed it, this'll be a two part story with the ending coming soon, like it?, hate it? let me know in the comments below**

**Peace :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres part two of this story, enjoy.**

**Question: now if i'm to be honest here, if we look at Goku's family tree. Would Gohan be Gine's son-in-law? I don't know how this works as far as Goku's family tree is concerned.**

**I'm not good at writing battle scenes, i guess its something i need to improve on, lel.**

* * *

**Previously on dragonball super:**

_With the look out in view, the z fighters were there in no time flat. As everyone landed the others noticed someone new that they never met before. Not a short time later Goku and Vageta teleported back to the look out._

_When Goku noticed the other saiyen with them he suddenly remembered who she was._

_"__M-Mother" Goku exclaimed._

* * *

**This time:**

As the reunion was happening, everyone was getting to know Gine a little bit more. Goku was off pulling vegetables from the family farm when he sensed his mother approaching. He smiled and turned around only to get a big hug.

"I'm so glad i finally found you Kakarot" Gine said with tears in her eyes.

"Let me look at you" she said getting with in arms reach of her son, using her scouter she read his power level, which as the number kept rising it eventually caused the device to break. She smiled at his progress.

"How'd you find me?' Goku asked.

"I luckily managed to escape the planet as it exploded, your father Bardock didn't make it" his mother said sadly.

"Is 'Goku' what your friends call you?" Gine asked.

"Y-yeah it was the name grandpa Gohan gave me when he found me in the woods" Goku explained.

"Who's Grandpa Gohan? Who is that?" Gine asked. Goku looked up at the sky before answering.

"He was the man who raised me for a while then he died. I still had my tail at the time. I later found out that it was me that killed him" Goku said sadly.

"Kakarot" Gine whispered.

Without warning she hugged him with tears in her eyes, with a smile she kissed his cheek gently, and held him in her arms just as any mother would with their kid.

"I looked for you, all around the solar system i'm glad i finally found you" his mother said.

"Hey, wanna see how strong i am?" Goku asked trying to change the subject.

"Y-yeah i'd like that" Gine said after wiping her tears away.

* * *

**Back with Beerus and the others:**

"Beerus?" Goku asked.

"Yes?" Beerus said.

"My mom would like to see how far i've come, can we have a battle?" Goku asked, Gine thought her son was crazy how ever Gohan put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Relax Gine, my dad will be fine" Gohan said. She smiled and watched on.

Suddenly the fight began without warning as both sides charged at the other with a volley of punches. Goku was still in his base form as he fired an energy blast at Beerus who swatted it like it was nothing.

"Well saiyen, you've gotten stronger since the Tournament" Beerus said. Gine was confused by what he meant but Gohan lightly nudged her on the side.

"i'll explain later" he said in a whisper. She nodded.

"AHHHHH" Goku said as he powered up to a super saiyen. Gine was shocked, She thought the legend was a fairy tale, a myth, fantasy even but apparently it was real.

"I forgot to explain earlier that i beat Frieza in this form but i wanted it to be a surprise" Goku said with a smile.

"H-he what…?" Gine said shocked

"Well your proving yourself quite well, saiyen" Beerus said.

"But i'm just getting warmed up HA!" Goku said as he reached ssj2. He wasn't going at full strength which Beerus caught on to so since this was a demonstration more then an actual fight, He decided to go along with it and match him.

"Wow" Gine said in awe, she was impressed so far but knew there was more to come.

"Come on everyone" Bulma said directing everyone to the capsule car. As the fight/demonstration was progressing further the two fighters were moving further than their view so they decided to fallow them.

As they were fallowing the two Gine was thinking about her son right now, she couldn't believe a low ranked saiyen could achieve this power. Maybe Bardock was right all those years ago.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"We're going to send Kakarot off planet" Bardock said.

"This is crazy" Gine said worried for her son, she didn't want to believe him.

"Maybe so… but i wanna protect something for once" Bardock said.

"Bardock…" Gine said while covering her eyes with her hands, she didn't want to believe any of what she was told. Just as the ship was taking off she decided to say goodbye too.

"DON'T FORGET US KAKAROT" Gine yelled. Bardock put his arm around her and smiled.

* * *

**End of flashback:**

Gine came back to reality when Gohan noticed tears forming down her face. He put his arm around her bringing her close, she was a part of the family now and he wanted her to know that.

"You worried about Goku?" Gohan asked worried.

"Mmmhmm yeah, Back on Planet Vageta, we had to send him here for his safety, i'm glad he has such nice people to call family" she said wiping a tear off her face.

They later caught up to the fighters in a beam struggle, the two sides look even with each other, But if you look a bit closer at Goku you could tell that he was pushing it back.

"RAAAAAAAH" Goku roared as he gets the strength to push through the opposing energy beam shocking his opponent and causing him to be hit by the full attack.

"Well well i'm impressed" Beerus said with a smile.

"I'm glad, it'd be a real shame, now lets pick up where we left off" Goku said.

**(its best if you listen to Goku ssjb theme 'Birth of a god' on youtube while reading this next part)**

"AAAAAAAAAH" Goku yelled transforming into his blue form.

"W-what the…?" Gine said shocked. She was awed by this strange new form of Goku's, she couldn't sense power levels without a scouter but she could feel the vibrations in the air.

"Wow" Gine said amazed.

"If you won't come to me then i'll come to you" Goku said rushing towards his opponent.

"Guess i can start trying saiyen" Beerus said dodging his opponent left, right and center.

As the fight was progressing Gine was very shocked, she didn't think her son would be this strong. Normally a saiyen would be around 5.000 to 8.000 in power but she didn't think this was possible.

As Beerus and Goku were going to fire an energy blast, Whis stopped him.

"Alright you two thats enough don't you think?" Whis asked.

Both powered down to their base forms and went back to capsule corp to rest. While they were flying back Gine thought all this over, he beat frieza, avenged their entire race and became a god. It made her happy.

**Later that night:**

The group were having dinner and exchanging stories and laughing, while Gohan and Goten were getting to know Gine a bit more, she told them stories and Gohan told her stories about him and Goten making her laugh as she hugged them both with a kiss on the cheek each.

She was now a part of the family and she couldn't be more happy.

**Thats a wrap, i know that Gine and Bardock are both canon now but i wish they got more development, like if Goku actually got to know his mother a bit more.**

**I didn't include all of Goku's forms because i wanted Gine to 'NOT' have a heart attack if she knew about UI which is something i didn't want her to know about. But i will say Goku has MASTERED it though.**

**The backstory is really sad to hear about, I myself as a person couldn't imagine the pain of sending your kid off planet and never seeing them again, that would kill me.**

**Peace out yo**

**:P**


End file.
